


Can We Dance Again?

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls enjoy a night at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Dance Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 7 during round 5 at gameofcards on LJ.

Erica barged into her girlfriend’s bedroom, not bothering to knock first. “You’re not wearing that to the club, are you?” she asked Cora, taking in the sight of the other wolf’s outfit of sweatpants and a holey t-shirt.

“Well, hello to you too” said the brunette, who was stretched out on her bed reading a book. “No, I just haven’t decided what to wear yet.” Climbing off her bed, she went over to her dresser and began to rifle through the contents.

“What about those black jeans—you know, the ones I always say make your ass look great—and that red top Lydia bought you for your birthday?” said Erica. “You’ll look fantastic in that.”

Cora smiled, stripped to her bra and underwear, and then pulled on the outfit Erica had picked out for her. She liked when Erica dressed her; it made her feel loved.

Cora had just finished tying the laces on her favorite sneakers—she still refused to wear heels, despite Lydia’s protests—when Erica got a text from Allison telling her that she and Lydia were outside in the banshee’s car. Grabbing her leather jacket, Cora followed Erica out of the apartment building.

When the four girls arrived at the club, Kira and Malia were already inside on the dance floor. From the way they were sweating, it was clear they’d been there for a while. Seeing their friends arrive, Kira waved at the group and dragged Malia over to them.

After a round of hellos, the six women sat down at a table and Allison and Lydia offered to get everyone drinks. “What’s the point of drinking if we can’t get drunk?” asked Malia.

“To blend in” reminded Kira. “Remember, tonight is about being normal.”

“Right” said Malia, nodding her head. Just then, Allison and Lydia reappeared with the drinks. Malia took hers and downed it in a single chug. “There, I’ve had my drink” she said to Kira. “Now can we dance again?”


End file.
